


Akane

by Somniarx (Kaida13th)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul OC Derps [2]
Category: Original Work, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida13th/pseuds/Somniarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane is lots of fun but first she's lots of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> We are now...into :re. Masaru is 21 and Shii-chan is 13.
> 
> Chuunibyou, lit. "2nd year middle school sickness" is uh. that middle schooler mindset where you try to act out scenes from Naruto and be edgy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the action happens. And also the gore.  
> Shii-chan runs into another ghoul's territory. It doesn't end well for Masaru.

Shii-chan was going through a phase.

It was a phase quite typical of children her age, but given her circumstances it’s a little more vexing.

She’s begun saying things such as, “Onii-sama…it would be quite troublesome if you per chance forget I’m not human,” while doing things such as stabbing her meat packets with her kagune and eating messily with her hands.

I try my best to be supportive. “Sure, Shii-chan,” “Of course, Shii-chan,” I’d say to her while occasionally venting my frustrations to Touka-san and the others at :re. I’m mostly just happy she has the sort of life where she can afford to be caught up in such daydreams.

She’s matured quite a bit over the past two years, but she still refuses to wear pants, or any other sort of garment that covers her kagune’s exit point and, consequently, her upper legs. When she was younger, I just thought she didn’t like wearing pants - and that’s probably still the case - but she was a child, so it wasn’t much an issue. Now however, her looks are beginning to catch up with her age. But with such an excuse as, “I don’t want anything hindering me in case I have to fight someone! You don’t have kagune, you won’t understand! I can’t just rip through my clothes, they’re expensive!” how can I argue? However, as she would be starting high school in next spring, I at least convinced her to get used to wearing school uniform-like clothes. A high-waisted skirt would still allow for some combat ability without ripping through anything, right?

But for now, she still stuck to her classic, “Is that a dress or a long t-shirt?” look. I figured, of all the trouble a thirteen-year-old ghoul could give me, refusing to wear pants wasn’t too bad. It’s not like she couldn’t defend herself in the event someone takes her being half naked as an invitation. I thought it was pretty nice that, as her older sibling, I didn’t have to worry about other humans hurting her. Not physically at least. And as an investigator, I even had the privilege of keeping her off the records at the CCG. Indeed, my only worries recently have come from the possibility that she runs into another ghoul. A ghoul not as kind and docile as those usually found around the 20th ward.

Unfortunately, Shii-chan’s chuunibyou instilled in her an interest in “hunting like a real ghoul.” But of course she couldn’t do this anywhere near here, no, what if someone recognized her or something, something only deemed reasonable to a thirteen-year-old. So she decided one day to leave our (relatively) safe 20th ward and try her hand at killing her own food. Which, of course, almost ended with us both being killed.

 

It wasn’t difficult to find her. I simply followed the sightings of a purple-haired ten-year-old and, once I got closer, the sounds of property damage.

“Itai, itai!” I could eventually hear Shii-chan yell.

I rounded the block and came to an opening in a wooden fence surrounding some long abandoned lot. I slipped through and here I found Shii-chan being stepped on by an older female ghoul. Shii-chan’s yellow tail looked like it had been torn off about half way, though it didn’t much matter since part of the other ghoul’s koukaku had barreled through the rest of it, helping to pin her to the ground. The other half of her attacker's koukaku drooped heavily down her back and onto the dirt, like an insect wing. I noticed her shirt was backless. I guess not covering your kakuhou was an actual thing.

From a distance, the ghoul appeared very stretched. She was relatively tall and thin, with scarlet, thin pigtails going almost to her ankles. She wore a tucked-in halter top with a short skirt…or was it pleated shorts? and some heavy-looking calf-high boots. She looked lean and fast, like you’d expect her to have ukaku. Upon closer inspection though one would see she was all muscle. Not at all lanky, unlike Shii-chan, squirming beneath her. She was chuckling to herself while grinding her heel into Shii-chan’s head, I noticed as I approached. Shii-chan never stood a chance.

“Oho, we have company, I see?” the ghoul craned her neck to greet me. She eyed me up and down before remarking, “You’re pretty young for an investigator. I’m sure you’ll be nice and tender."

Fantastic. I was already on the menu.

“Sorry,” I started. Who could be angry at an apology? “Has this girl caused you trouble?"

“Ha?” she scoffed. “Ara, I see. You want to waste her yourself, hm? Well it would certainly save me the trouble but, unfortunately I don’t think she’ll learn anything being dead."

‘What did you do?’ I gave Shii-chan a look.

“I didn’t do anything!” she defended.

“Ohh, so noisy,” the girl stomped down again.

I sighed. Even though I knew she’d be back to normal by tomorrow, it still upset me to see Shii-chan getting pushed around by someone other than me. That’s onii-chan privileges.

“Onii-chan,” Shii-chan mumbled, and then sniffed.

“'Onii-chan’?” the red ghoul questioned.

“Release her,” I commanded. I say commanded, but it’s not like I’m very intimidating or anything, so she just laughed and replied,

“Hm, hmm, okay. I’ll play with you for a bit, ‘onii-chan.’"

She removed her foot from Shii-chan’s head. Shii-chan pushed herself up into an almost sit, however she was promptly kicked across the field into the nearby building.

Aah, I was itching for a fight now. Who wouldn’t be, seeing their younger sibling knocked around? But if I’d learned anything from having dead investigators as parents, it’s don’t pick fights. Not if you want to live. So as I released the latches on my suitcase I began looking for an exit. I had no idea how strong this ghoul was, and it doesn’t even seem like her attack on Shii-chan was (entirely) unwarranted. But still. Just one hit, I could afford that right?

“What should I call you, Sousakan-kun[Investigator]? I’ll at least give you the choice of how I describe your delicious corpse to my comrades,” she said, pacing.

“You may call me Kanda, though I’m afraid your comrades will not get the chance to hear this tale.” That was probably a little rash. Probably. It just came out. What was I some shounen protagonist? Or was I the villain in this case? Maybe Shii-chan’s chuunibyou was contagious.

She laughed again at my lame attempts at intimidation, but did offer a, “Then, Investigator Kanda, you may boast to your band of murderers how you defeated the ghoul called Akane,” before lunging at me.

 

When I was given my quinque I was told it was from the ghoul who killed my father. I only requested a bigaku type, so that I could learn more about how Shii-chan could fight. They called her “Kani-san [crab],” a play on its crab-claw shape and how it resembles “kami-san [wife],” as she was the wife of the ghoul my parents sought out to hunt that evening. I unofficially shortened this to just “Kani;” I don’t need to be reminded that my parents orphaned my little sister. I already think about it every day, with every incompetency that I can thank my humanity for. Of course I never told Shii-chan about this. She was far too young to remember anyway. But I’m still grateful that Kani-san ended up in my hands. Maybe it’s just some sick self-retribution, as Touka-san said, but I definitely find some peace in knowing that Shii-chan’s mother is still protecting her.

 

I blocked her first strike with Kani, then reached under and around to trap her kagune in its claw. I held her up in the air for not a second before she twisted to kick, I ducked, she took my diffused focus as an opportunity to break off Kani’s lower grip and get free. She landed then launched both koukaku forward without missing a beat. I bent over backwards and parried her wings off Kani while it regenerated. She swept my feet out from under me with a low kick (when did she even get that close?), but I managed to use Kani to push myself into a backwards flip, putting some distance between us as I stumbled to my feet.

Akane whistled. “You’re pretty natural with that."

It helped to be living with an example. I wanted a bigaku quinque to help Shii-chan become a better fighter with her own bigaku, but she’s probably done more to help me fight more naturally, more smoothly, than I have for her. At this point, it really was beginning to feel like an extra limb.

Without letting me respond, the ghoul spun using the weight of one kagune to knock me to the side through Kani’s block, then back where I came from as the other came around with less force, taking advantage of me being off balanced. She continued turning so that the first wing caught back up and, with its increased momentum, shot me through the hole in the building Shii-chan had made when kicked earlier.

Shii-chan lied in a small pool of red a bit further in from where I stopped. She arched her back and craned her neck along the ground to see who interrupted her healing process. I must have looked quite a bit more horrified than I intended to let on, because she took extensive effort to grin at me and lift her hand in a V-sign. Her injuries must have been worse than I thought.

Akane shortly came strolling in after me, her kagune dragging behind. “Waaah, you sure flew a long way,” she smiled.

I stood, and taunted, “Not done yet?” Stop, stop, she is going to kill you.

“Oh, we’ve only just begun, Investigator Kanda,” she chuckled. “In fact, I hope you last quite a bit longer, as I’d like to break you a little bit before I devour you."

She grounded herself and then launched a wing at me. I knocked it upward with Kani and then went in to strike, but only pierced her other kagune. She yanked Kani, and me hanging on to it, into a short jab to my gut. Probably broke a couple ribs. Hunched over, I tried extending Kani to grab her ankle, but was met instead with a knee aimed at my face. I was able to dodge slightly so that it met my shoulder, knocking me back up-right. The ghoul caught my jaw as I rose back up, pulled my head toward her and smelled my neck.

“Geh!” I swatted at her with my free hand and she jumped back out of the way.

“Hm hmm, you do smell pretty good, Investigator Kanda,” she said as her kagune receded into two forearm sized nubs. Her head was tilted up, eyes closed, as if memorizing the scent. I shivered, hand on my neck.

“Mmmhm. Okay, here we go!” she said, opened her eyes, and then sprinted towards me again.

She stopped just short of me, I stepped back, but she grabbed my left hand snapping a few fingers in her grip, and then pulled me into a flurry of kicks and occasional jabs with her kagune, which expanded only enough to combat at close range. I had at last adjusted to her speed, relatively slow as far as ghouls go, but still couldn’t do much more than block or evade. Noticing this, she began pulling my arms and knocking me around to make evasion impossible.

I needed to strike. In classes years ago we were always taught that in order to strike you have to leave yourself open. That holds true for both yourself and your opponent. The way  she came at me there were plenty of openings, but in order to take advantage of that I’d have to leave myself open as well. Between the two of us, she was definitely more capable of taking a hit. Something like that was quite expensive for a mere human. Still, if I didn’t splurge on my own terms, she would rob me of the opportunity sooner or later.

Once the timing was right I grabbed a kick with Kani and had it clamp down, then release and wrap around her leg to throw her against the ground. She sliced through Kani with one kagune and used the other to grab my shoulder. Pushing up off the ground, she kicked toward my head while pulling me in, and I, too slow to bring back Kani, sacrificed my arm blocking. Better it than my head. Her leg now free, she twisted around to sweep my feet again. Jumping over her leg, I instead sent Kani to greet the strike, pulling it up into the air. Leg trapped in Kani’s grip, Akane jumped off the one foot she still had grounded (those were definitely shorts), and used her weight to swing from her suspended leg to kick in my knee, buckling my leg in backwards and snapping her shin that Kani held. Any intention of continuing stolen by the pain jolting up my leg, I lost focus and released Kani’s grip. We both fell to the ground, me screaming, her healing. She uttered a modest, “Ite [ow]…” while I emptied my lungs. Never before have I so envied a ghoul’s pain tolerance.

Okay, her bone was sticking out of her leg. I think that can count as my “one hit,” even though she did it to herself. Besides, the likelihood of me standing again any time soon was nigh zero. The adrenaline was quickly fading and I was slowly being fully immersed in just how much pain I was actually in. She really wasn’t kidding about “breaking me a little."

“Even if it costs your arms and legs against a ghoul, keep fighting” — that was a common resolve around the CCG recently. Well I already lost half of those so it’s okay for me to stop now, right? Ah, I’m scared, I want to run. But my leg is broken so I guess I can’t, haha.

“Seiii no,” Akane muttered as she snapped her leg back into shape as she sat across from me. She looked up and began to crawl towards me, smiling as she said, “How cruel, forcing me to injure myself. You’re very dangerous, Inspector Kanda."

I positioned Kani to defend myself from the ground, but Akane yanked it out of my flimsy grip with her kagune and flung it to the side. I say flimsy, but I was pretty sure she yanked my shoulder out of its socket with that tug.

“No, no. No more of that,” she said, nonchalantly. She paused once she was uncomfortably close to my right and leaned over towards me on one arm, looking me up and down again. “Mmmhm, okay. I think you’re broken enough."

I was glad we could agree on that, but then she added,

“Now you have to bleed."

Um. Okay. So. I’ve got one good leg left aaaand she’s getting closer. I lifted my foot and more placed it on her shoulder than kicked at. But she did stop so mission accomplished?

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she looked a little surprised, “did you want all your limbs broken?"

She grabbed my foot and I could feel the blood drain from my face as I tried to take it back.

“Stop,” I pleaded, quietly.

She smiled, eyes closed and tilting her head as she twisted my foot around to an unnatural angle and then bent it toward her. Already a bit off balance from having my leg twisted in the air, I jolted and fell backward from the pain, catching myself with my arms on my elbows, momentarily forgetting that they, too, were broken and could not support my weight. I remembered very quickly and fell flat on the ground, which caused my foot to twist more, as Akane hadn’t yet let go. She giggled as I convulsed, back arched off the ground, trembling. If my lungs weren’t empty already, they were now.

My mind was completely in shock and I couldn’t think of or feel anything aside from “pain,” or maybe, “run.” The ghoul released my leg and I flattened out on the ground again. But then there was a new feeling in my right arm and it was just as unpleasant as the others. Akane lifted her kagune from my wound to her mouth. A taste test I suppose. She said something. I didn’t hear it. But she looked a little dissatisfied. I guess my flavour didn’t live up to her expectations. Normally I’d say something snarky but I was all out of limbs and all out of sass. My back was arched again as I recoiled, which I guess she didn’t like because she slowly ran her right fingers down from my collar bone to my stomach, pushing me down until my back unclenched and I lay flat again.

“Stop,” I pleaded again, more crying than saying. Aah, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die. Who will take pictures after Shii-chan's entrance ceremony next year? It was a rare oppourtunity to see her properly clothed for her age, aah, I wish I could have seen that. Will she fit in? Will she be able to make friends? What if she needs human advice? This is probably the one time in her life my race would be useful to her but I wouldn’t be there.

These were my only thoughts, how I would inconvenience Shii-chan with my absence, how my last memory of her was her cute V-sign, reassuring me she was alright for the moment. I could not even fathom that she may not make it out of here either. Had I done that, instead of believing I died so she could escape, I wouldn’t have had the strength to last as long.

My plea was, of course, ignored. Akane brought my limp arm to her mouth, but then I blinked and she was gone. Ah, I’m dead, I thought.

My hearing slowly returned and I began to hear an “Ooow ow ow! Get off!” I looked to my left where something had landed. Shii-chan stood straight, eyes focused, and wiped some blood from her chin.

“You taste terrible,” she said, calmly. “Not as bad as mama’s sandwiches though."

Shii-chan walked the few paces over to me and gently sat me up. I could feel myself shaking in her small arms but I was in too much pain to be bothered by her seeing me in such a sorry state.

“aaAA,” Akane sighed, walking back towards us, hand rubbing the bite on her shoulder through her hair. “First my meal is interrupted and now my play time. This sucks."

Akane’s pigtails had come undone so that her dark scarlet hair now framed her figure, dressed in a mixture of ghoul and human blood, and it was then that I recognized her. SS class ghoul from the neighboring ward, known simply as Red. She recently came back onto our radar after she wiped out a small unit of investigators who had the misfortune of coming across her as they patrolled the area a couple years ago. Ah, so this is why she’s called The Red Ghoul. She’s just a messy eater.

Shii-chan released me and stood between us.

“Hmmm,” she pondered. “Shoujo, why have you not run away? Why do you protect this human?"

“Onii-san dakara [because he's my brother],” she stated, blatantly.

“You…are aware he’s an investigator, aren’t you?"

Shii-chan nodded.

“You know what they do to us. Yet still you defend him,” she thought out loud. “Interesting."

She turned her back to us. “Shoujo, don’t steal food, okay? If you didn’t kill it and it didn’t kill itself it’s not yours,” she chided. “And also…what do the investigators call you?"

“Wawayu."

Akane chuckled. “You did taste a bit foreign,” she smiled back to me, then directed her attention again to Shii-chan. “I’d like to see where this goes, you and your human friend, Wawayu-chan, so I won’t eat either of you for now."

“Appreciated."

The red ghoul huffed in amusement, and then darted off with a final, “Ja, ne."  
 

“Gomen ne, Onii-san,” Shii-chan turned and kneeled by my side once the other ghoul was out of sight. “I couldn’t stand until just a while ago. Mm, but I ate some of that onee-san so I’m fine now, un. Gomen ne, onii-san, I think I almost killed you again. Are you okay? Hora, I’ll carry you like a princess to :re."

Aah, I’ve got such a cute imouto[sister].

She held out her hands to lift me, I leaned in to rest my head on her shoulder and cried. Aah, and what a pitiful onii-chan[brother] I am.

“I thought I’d never see you again."

“Onii…onii-chan, it’s okay,” she pet my head, giving me something to focus on other than my own pain and fear. The panic had receded from my mind just enough to allow some rational thought to return. I closed my eyes and wished I could wake up in one of the spare rooms at Anteiku like the last two times I almost died with Shii-chan. But Anteiku no longer existed for one, among many other changed things over the years. Indeed, the me from a few years ago probably would have passed out from the excruciating pain quite some time ago, and then felt embarrassed having had to be carried to safety by the young girl I sought to protect. But between having to both be carried by and to carry numerous comrades off the battlefield, and the accumulated assortment of ghoul injuries I’d sustained in the past couple years, something like this just wasn’t enough to tear me from the cruel waking world anymore. So I let Shii-chan carry me, princess style, she insisted, to a coffee shop that was now conveniently closer to our home, and filled with many familiar faces.

“Again, shitty human? Will you feed that poor girl?” Touka-san smiled as we walked in.

“Not my fault this time,” I breathed, “We ran into a fun ghoul a ward over."

She sighed. “You know what to do, Shii-chan."

Shii-chan nodded and took me upstairs. She’d been working in the cafe off and on since it opened, mostly dealing with the other ghouls who came in for food.

In the back, she twisted my misaligned limbs back into place and wrapped my injuries, after shooting me full of painkillers, thankfully. Looking back over my mangled almost-corpse the thought finally occurred to me.

“Shii-chan…I think I’m going to have to go to an actual hospital this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normally I’d say something snarky but I was all out of limbs and all out of sass" is probably my favourite line I've ever written, tbh.  
> Also this is why I write Masaru in 1st person, you gotta hear the sassy inner-monologue because that's half his character lmaO.
> 
> Anyway,  
> The planning for this was literally "shii-chan chuunibyou, tries hunting, runs into akane lolololololol"  
> And my reasoning for Touka finally being able to look past Masaru being an investigator is because her boyfriend is now an investigator and she didn’t seem too bothered by that hahahaha.


	2. Derp Side Info In-Between Actual Chapters Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru worries about Shii-chan's developing chuunibyou and Shii-chan runs into Akane again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short blurbs of things that happened that are important to know but...are...short so...I just piled them here. 4. happens after Roots and Before The Red Ghoul; 5.5 and 5.6 happen after The Red Ghoul.

4.  
“Touka-saaan,” Masaru whined, forehead on the counter at the bar. Shii-chan started helping out at :re so he often stopped by and waited for her to finish up after he got off work.  
“What is it, shitty human?” she smiled while drying a glass on the other side.  
“Shii-chan…Shii-chan is…Naa, what am I supposed to do with her?!” he questioned between sniffles.  
“Heh?"  
“Lately, ne...she’s always going on and on about something, something, dark side of her ghoul soul, preventing her from crossing the gap, and how she can’t control this power within her, and she gets her clothes all dirty when she eats, and she still won’t wear pants and I’m pretty sure that’s going to count as indecent exposure pretty soon!” he said, dramatically increasing in volume.  
Touka chuckled. “It’s just a phase. Lots of kids go through that, don’t they?"  
Masaru continued his fake sobbing. “Uuu…what happened to my nice, cute, xiao Shishii…?"  
“I think it’s called 'aging.'"

 

5.5  
“Aka-nee!"  
“Wawa-yucchan!"  
The two ran to each other and high-fived with an, “eey!"  
Masaru stood back from them a little ways up the street from where Shii-chan had darted off from his side.  
“When did you two become friends?” he questioned after reconciling with what had just transpired before him.  
The last time they’d run into Akane it was at a nearby coffee shop. Not their usual coffee shop, but one where a certain famous writer was rumored to frequent. Their conversation at that time had been a brief, “AAH!” and “OH!” followed by the expected, “W-why are you here?” from the human and a, “Um, I’m drinking coffee. Duh,” from the red ghoul. Masaru and Shii simply needed to stop by and pick something up, so that was pretty much the end of their second encounter.  
“Aka-nee found me walking around town a couple weeks ago and pinned me down again,” Shii-chan explained. “We had a nice talk."  
Masaru blinked, trying to imagine how that went. “Ookay,” he nodded, “I’m not sure how I feel about this."  
“Heh? Why?” Akane questioned.  
“Why? You almost killed us. Ate us,” Masaru replied.  
“Pfft,” Akane huffed and walked over to the human, once again getting too close for his comfort. “And just how many of my friends do you think you’ve actually killed, Investigator Kanda? And for no reason?” she smiled.  
Masaru leaned away and put his hands up both as an apology and as a barrier. “R-right. Sorry…"  
Akane backed off and turned, hands behind her back. “If you’re really sorry, you won’t mind me stealing your imouto for a bit, right?"  
“Aah, actually,” Masaru started, but before he could finish they were gone. Welp.

 

5.6  
“What do you two even do together?” Masaru questioned.  
“Aka-nee is teaching me to better control my powers,” Shii-chan proclaimed, sipping her coffee.  
“Hmm,” Masaru nodded. “Will you share your knowledge with onii-san?” he smiled.  
“Nope,” Shii quickly turned her head away, eyes closed. Masaru fell a little. “Aka-nee says I absolutely can’t teach you because you’ll just use it to kill ghouls."  
“Aah…” He couldn’t really argue with that.  
“Though,” Shii opened one eye to look back at him, “she did say I was allowed to beat you up, so I suppose I can educate you this way, onii-ch…onii-sama. Just don’t hold me responsible for what happens when you unleash this wrath I cannot yet control."  
“R-right, of course,” Though you’re definitely the one who would cry more in that case, Masaru thought. “I’ll, ah, look forward to…your teachings."


End file.
